The Eve Wars
by Little Rini
Summary: Hmm, I had to reload this because I messed up on it. I forgot some lines. Nanishiro, it's a Parody of 'The Rock Show' by Blink-182. R&R!!!


The Eve Wars Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. I do not own. "The Rock Show" by Blink 182. I do own Myself and Laura owns herself. I also own 'The Eve Wars' hehehe ^.^ 

A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Laura: Oh crap she's lost it!!   
Rini: I DID IT! I changed the song. "The Rock Show" to "The Eve Wars" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH   
Laura: HIDE EVERYONE HIDE!   
Heero: WHY?! Why does she have to put me through this?!   
Rini: Cause you just know you would sing this if you thought of it first.   
Heero: yeah, well.. THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!   
Rini: *Grabs Duo and Trowa.*   
Duo: I GET TO PLAY THE INSTRUMENTS NAKED! AND SING!   
Hilde: OH HELL YEAH!   
Trowa:.....   
Rini & Laura: -.-()   
Duo: The guitar is gonna be cold!   
Laura: Quit your bitchin' and strip! *Pulls out money.*   
Duo: Yeah! *begins to pull pants off but Hilde stops him*   
Rini: do that in the changing room please. Trowa and Heero you too! GO!   
Trowa, Duo and Heero: *Walk into the changing room.*   
Relena: Mmmm, naked heero.   
Hilde, Rini and Laura: O.O   
Relena: What? O:-) ---Angel.   
Rini: I am pleased to present, Heero, Trowa and Duo. As Mark, Travis and Tom. (In the order of who is who.)   
*Heero walks out with a lead guitar covering his...erm...you know.*   
*Trowa walks out with a snare drum covering.. you know.*   
*Duo walks out with nothing.*   
Hilde and Laura: HELL YEAH!   
*Heero sees Relena smiling while looking at Duo. He quickly shoved Duo back into the changing room.*   
Relena: Well, look who's insecure about his manhood.   
Hilde, Laura and Rini: -.-()   
Heero: RELENA! O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
*Duo comes back out with a bass guitar covering.. you know what.*   
Rini: OKAY! LETS START! 

(VidFic or SongFic begins) 

*Heero, Duo and Trowa appear in a white room. Heero walks over to the mic on the far right while Duo goes to the left one. Trowa walks to the drum set and sits down.*   
Trowa: Eer, cold seat.   
Duo: Wow! TOO MUCH INFO!   
Heero: Lets just get this over with.   
*They begin to play.* 

Heero: Hanging out behind the base on a mission   
Acting stupid blowin up things with my best friends   
I couldn't wait for the summer of the eve wars   
that's the first time that I saw her there. 

She's getting kicked out of groups cause she's changing.   
Im kinda nervous, cause i think all the snobs want me.   
She's the one, she'll always be there.   
She took my gun and i didn't kill her i swear. 

Heero & Duo: I fell in love with the girl at the eve wars   
Heero: She said what and i told her that i didn't know   
she's so cool better sneak her through my dorm room.   
Everything's better when she's around.   
i can't wait till her brother goes out of town.   
Heero & Duo: I fell in love with the girl at the eve Wars 

Heero: When we said we were gonna move to L1   
I remember the look her brother gave us.   
16 without a purpose or direction.   
We don't owe anyone a fuckin' explanation. 

Heero & Duo: I fell in love with the girl at the eve wars   
Heero: She said what and i told her that i didn't know   
she's so cool better sneak her through my dorm room.   
Everything's better when she's around   
i can't wait till her brother goes out of town.   
H & D: I fell in love with the girl at the eve Wars 

H: Black and white pictures of her inside my gundam.   
I waited for her scream she always kept me on my toes.   
And If I ever got another chance I'd this time ask her to dance.   
Cause she always keeps me on my toes. 

H & D: I fell in love with the girl at the eve wars   
H: She said what and i told her that i didn't know   
she's so cool better sneak her through my dorm room.   
Everything's better when she's around   
i can't wait till her brother goes out of town.   
H & D: I fell in love with the girl at the eve Wars 

D: With the girl at the eve wars   
(H: I'll never forget that night)   
D: with the girl at the eve Wars   
(H: I'll never forget that Night)   
D: with the girl at the eve Wars   
(H: I'll never forget that night.)   


A/N: Rini: well, that went...   
Laura: WELL! * Hilde and Laura chase Duo around.*   
Relena: Mmm. That went perfect. Great job Rini!   
Rini: * Looks at Relena and sees she is looking at Heero's but* -.-()   
Heero: Great job! * Grabs Relena and they walk off.*   
Hilde: WONDERFUL! *Her and Duo walk off as well*   
Trowa:....   
*Rini looks at Trowa and smiles.*   
Rini: NANASHI!!!!!   
Trowa: O.\\\ *Runs off*   
Laura: heh, well...   
Rini: R&R!!!! Hope you liked it. Bye bye!   
(I am not insane, just had too many soda's today!!) 


End file.
